The Hoodie Four
by pokemontrainerbonnie
Summary: Hiro is on the swim team because Aunt Cass is making him. basically with this fic: HIRO X VANELLOPE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a Vanellope X Hiro (Vaniro) fanfiction. I'm sure no one will read this (except for awesome people who also ship it) but I ship it so much and there's only about 18 fanfictions for this, so I just had to write one. Tadashi is in this (He didn't die this needed to happen). Also, Jack Frost, M.K. and The Gang (big hero 6) are in it. The Gang wasn't really involved in all the other `fics I read so they'll be in it now. It's partially AU so it might be a little weird but here we go!**

It was 9:00 on a Saturday. Most people would sleep all day. Hiro was not "most people". He was building a robot. "Hiro! It's time for swim team!" said Aunt Cass. Hiro rolled his eyes. 'Seriously? I was almost done building this robot. I just needed to add the memory chip…' he thought "Hiro, you need to get some exercise!" Yelled Aunt Cass 'I guess I have to go. Ugh. I`ll finish it later.'

He got in the car and it took 15 minutes to get to the pool. Hiro looked around and saw a white haired boy. "Hiro, I'm gonna leave you with Tadashi. He will drive you back when swim team is over, Okay?" said Aunt Cass "Okay." Replied Hiro.

Then it was time to get in the pool. "Okay guys, jump in the water." Said the coach. Hiro jumped in. Then the white haired boy jumped in. He looked familiar to Hiro. The boy stared at Hiro curiously. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" The boy asked. "Jack?" he asked "Hiro?" Jack asked "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" asked Hiro "SHUT UP AND SWIM!" shouted the coach

Hiro was feeling tired after swim team. He walked to Tadashi. "You know what? Jack is here!" said Hiro "he was your best friend from Kindergarten to 3rd then he moved, right?" asked Tadashi "Yeah." Replied Hiro. Just then Jack walked up.

"So do you wanna go to the skate park tomorrow, with a few of my friends?" asked Jack "Sure, but I don't really skate." Said Hiro "That's ok."

Hiro got home with Tadashi. "I'm going to finish building my robot." Hiro ran upstairs. He picked up his screw driver and looked at the bot. hmmmm…

Hiro woke up tired. He had gotten to bed late because he was working on his bot. he grabbed his laptop and ran out to the skate park. "Hey! Jack!" he shouted to his friend who was sitting with 2 other people. Hiro sat with Jack and the 2 other people.

"Hiro Hamada, Vanellope Von Schweets. Vanellope Von Schweets, Hiro Hamada. Hiro Hamada, M.K. M.K., Hiro Hamada. " Jack said quickly. "Hello Hiro!" said Vanellope, smiling. "hey." Said Hiro

"Hay is for horses, silly." Said Vanellope "So what now?" asked M.K. "Um, I don't know…" said Jack. Hiro was in an unintentional staring contest with Vanellope. 'Are her eyes golden?' he thought

 **VANELLOPE'S POV** ( _because we need to know what she's thinking_ )

I unintentionally stared into Hiro's eyes. "Yoo-Hoo! Love-Birds!" said M.K. "What?" I said, jumping back. "WHAT?!" Yelled Hiro and fell off the park bench. "Ouch, my head." M.K. and Jack laughed. "Ok, 1, I barley know him. 2, don't be a Shipper." I said

Hiro sat up. 'He is kinda cute… I wouldn't mind kissing him.' 'WHAT AM I THINKING?! GO AWAY INNER PERVY VANELLOPE!' I shook my head a few times to clear out my pervy thoughts. "Are you ok Vanellope?" asked Hiro "Yeah." I said 'I HATE YOU INNER PERVY VANELLOPE!'

"So, what should we do next?" asked Jack "ARCADE!" I shouted "Sure." said Jack "Yay!" Said M.K. "Okay, I like playing the racing games." Said Hiro "YAY! I just realized we all wear hoodies. We should call our group The Hoodie Four." I said enthusiastically. Every laughs. "It's a great idea." Says Hiro, smiling

We walk into the arcade. I see Mario Kart the arcade version. "I call playing it!" I say at the same time as Hiro "I'll race you." He grins at me. "But I'll win." I say grinning back. We make it up to the consoles and play versus mode. "I'm gonna win." I grin at him "Oh really?" he says, as his car passes mine.

We walk out of the arcade with Cottony Candy. "I told you I'd win." He said, smiling at me. "Oh yeah? Well I'll beat you on sugar rush! Next time Hoodie Four… My house!" I say smiling. Hiro starts walking when he slips, and he lands on top of me his lips on mine.

"OTP I SHIP IT I FREAKING SHIP IT!" shouts M.K. Hiro quickly jumps off and sprints home. "SORRY!" he yells behind him. "It is an OTP!" Jack exclaims. I can feel the heat on my face. "Well that was awkward…" I say.

HIRO'S POV

I could feel the heat on my face as I walked in the house. "Hiro, is your face all red because you had your first kiss?" Teases Tadashi "No, you perv!" I tease back 'I know you enjoyed that kiss…' 'SHUT UP INNER PERVY HIRO!'

We go upstairs to the second level for dinner. "Oh Hiro, you're back!" Says Aunt Cass, as she hugs me. We sat down and started eating dinner. "So, how was your day Hiro?" asks Tadashi "Good. I hung out with Jack and his friends M.K. and Vanellope." I say "did anything 'interesting' happen?" asks Aunt Cass. She loves a good romance and thinks my love life is her soap opera.

I feel my face turn red again. "N-no." I stammer "I know something happened." She gives me her sweet smile. "Oh no! Now you're doing this to Hiro!" says Tadashi "What do you mean?" I ask "Well, when I had my first kiss she wouldn't stop bothering me until I told her." Says Tadashi

"Oh no!" I say "Who was it Hiro?" She had an amused glint in her eye. "She's not gonna stop until I tell her is she?" I ask "Nope. Sorry Hiro." Tadashi replies "Fine… itwasanaccidentIdidntmeantobutIkissedVanellopeVonSchweets…" I blurt.

Then, I run upstairs blushing furiously. 'Hiro you idiot you just met Vanellope you can't have a crush on her' "But I do…" I say out loud. "Hiro? You okay?" Tadashi come into my room. "WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE IN MY BUISNESS?!" I yell

"Because she's Aunt Cass." Tadashi answers calmly. "It's just not fair! I didn't even kiss her on purpose!" I say "Wait then how did you kiss her?" asks Tadashi "I was walking and I slipped and kissed her." I cringe pretending I didn't sorta, kinda, like 40% enjoy it.

"It's either fate, or a higher power." Tadashi says. I look down. "I`m gonna go to bed…" I say, yawning. "Goodnight Hiro." He says then he leaves my room.

I wake up and go to the college. "Morning guys." I say to the squad. "Good morning Hiro." Says Honey-Lemon "Yo Hiro! What's up man?" asks Fred. Wasabi puts on hand sanitizer. "Good morning Hiro." says Wasabi

"Guess what your aunt told us!" Said Gogo, snickering. 'Oh no! She did not!' "She told us…" started Wasabi "I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS VANELLOPE IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" I yell "What?" asks Honey-Lemon "Nothing forget what I said." I say "Okay… She said…"

 **A/N okay I wanted to post this tonight so I made it multiple chapters. Yeah. Please review! I will read them all! (Not in a creepy way) I like reviews! (-^.^-)** **See ya in the next chapter! ~ Bonnie-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read this and even more thanks to those of you who reviewed! This is chapter 2, and we're going to find out what Aunt Cass said. I'm telling you even know Vanellope is 14, it's not AU. There are reasons. I promise there will be more fluff, because how else would it be a fic?**

"She said she baked us cookies!" said Fred "Wait that was it?" I asked not believing it. "Yeah what'dyou think she said?" asked Gogo "Nothing…" I replied. I finished working on my robot, which could make you any food if you had the ingredients.

"You know it's unsanitary to kiss people." Said Wasabi "That has nothing to do with cookies!" I say my face turning red. "Hiro, bruh, why is you face red?" asked Fred "Oh, it probably was what he said earlier. That he kissed that girl. He's probably annoyed because you guys keep bringing up his love life." Said Honey-Lemon

"Well it's weird." Said Wasabi "Do I criticize your relationship with your hand sanitizer? No. Wasabi leave me alone." I said. They worked the rest of the day (not counting lunch) in silence. Hiro left at 5:00, to go meet the Hoodie Four at Vanellope`s house.

"Hey Hiro." Said Jack when he arrived "Hello." I said. I looked at Vanellope and she looked away. "So guys wanna play Sugar Rush?" asked Vanellope, trying to break the awkwardness "Sure." Said Jack "Okay." Said M.K. "Yeah." I said.

Vanellope pulled out a bunch of Play-Station remotes, and put the Sugar Rush disc in the Play-Station. "Ok, people let's play!" 'She's so cute. I wonder if I could kiss her again…' "NO SHUT UP INNER PERVY HIRO!" I thought. Everyone stared at me and laughed.

'Oh man I just said that out loud didn't I…' "What?" said M.K., between giggles. "Hiro, you're so weird." Said Vanellope, as she put a piece of gum in her mouth. Jack just laughed. "What were you even thinking about?" asked Jack

I could feel my face turning red. "NOTHING! GOSH WHY DOES EVERYBODY BOTHER ME WITH THIS?!" I yelled "Okay calm down you don't need to get you boxers in a twist." Says Vanellope. I turned redder and immediately shut up.

"LETS PLAY!" shouted Jack. We all picked up Play-Station remotes. We played for about 2 hours, until everyone got bored. "We could have a sleepover!" Suggested Vanellope "But what about your brothers?" asked M.K.

"They'll be gone all night tonight. Felix is sleeping with Calhoun, and Ralph is… Um… Working. Yeah, working…" I could tell she was lying but I didn't want to question her any further. "Okay, let me tell Aunt Cass and ask her if I can stay." I called Aunt Cass and she said it was ok.

"YAY!" shouted M.K. "Jack, Hiro, you can share the guest room, M.K. You can stay in my room." Said Vanellope. They all ate dinner (Vanellope's cooking) it was Spaghetti and meatballs. Soon it was time to go to bed, Jack walked to the Guest Room with Hiro.

"Do you have a crush on somebody, Hiro?" Jack asked in the dirtiest voice he could. "No." said Hiro, hiding his blush. "Oh really?" said Jack, still in his dirty voice. "Jack stop with the voice, you perv."

 **Vanellope's POV**

I waited until everyone was asleep, before going into my game to visit Ralph. I jumped into the game turning back into looking like an 8 year old. Then I went into Fix It Felix Jr. "Hi Ralph, what are you doing?" I say from the train tunnel near his house.

"Oh hello Vanellope. Where is Felix?" Ralph asks "Sleeping with Calhoun." I reply "But we all know he's not sleeping if you know what I mean." I nudged Ralph "What? Oh… Ew…" Ralph says "So Vanellope, what did you do today?" he asks. I explain what happened.

"That Hiro kid, huh. I have to get back to work…" said Ralph. I saw him space out again so I left. I went back to sugar rush and talked to Taffyta. "I totally ship it! It's the best! You need to start dating this Hiro kid, soon or he's gonna be gone." Said Taffyta. I turned tomato red. "I didn't say I had a crush on him!" I say.

"So where's your boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter?" I ask her. Now it was her turn to blush. "He's not my boyfriend!" she replies. "Just ask him out! You've had a crush on him for like ever!" I say "No." she says "Ok but you know I think Swizzler Melarkey has a crush on him. I don't even know if Swizzler is a boy or a girl. But anyway, the real reason I came here. Do you want to join our sleepover?" I say

"Sure!" she smiles we jump out of the game together. Her hair grows down to her skirt, and she ditches the dorky strawberry hat. I can feel myself get taller. My raven hair grows out to normal length, just below my chest.

"I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU ALL!" I shout in the Guest Room, to scare Hiro and Jack. Jack shoots ice at me. Hiro wakes up. "W-What?" he says then he smiles "This prank war is on." He says.

The next day we wake up all covered in honey, shaving cream, toilet paper, and sprinkles. I wake up, look left and see nothing. Then I look right and see M.K., Taffyta, and Jack snickering. I look up and see nothing. That's when I look down and see Hiro. He wakes up.

"Um, Vanellope, Why are you laying on me?" he asks. I quickly jump off my face red. "Guys, why was I laying on Hiro?" I ask, glaring at them. They snicker some more. Then they burst out laughing. "Next prank war we're teaming up to get them." I whisper to Hiro.

I make breakfast for everyone, "CANDY WAFFLES!" I shout "YAY!" shouts Taffyta "Cool!" says M.K. "eh… they're just waffles…" says Jack. Hiro doesn't say anything, and starts to eat.

 **A/N this fic is getting good… Please review and stuff. See ya next chapter, Awesome People! ~ Bonnie**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the chapter where Tadashi has a POV! Yay! And a Fiancé! Yay! And Probably more fluff! Yay! Rancis is in it! Yay!**

Vanellope picked up her Play-Station remote. It had been a few years since the sleepover, and Jack, M.K., and Taffytta kept playing those pranks on her and Hiro. Today they were going to play T or D at Hiro's house.

When she got to Hiro's house, she was the first one there, besides Hiro of course. "Hello Hiro!" she smiled. "Hey Vanellope." Said Hiro, who was playing with a mechanical box. Then, Jack, M.K., Taffyta, and Rancis walked in.

"Hello people!" said Rancis "Let's play! But in the garage because if you don't people stare at you through the window." Said Hiro. They went into the garage and saw Tadashi having a makeout session with his fiancé… ELSA!

"Um, I'll just be going now…" I said, as the group walked up stairs. Tadashi didn't even notice. "Vanellope Truth or Dare?" asked Jack "Dare!" I said "I dare you to… hmmm… I DARE YOU TO KISS HIRO!" shouted Jack.

"Do I have to?" I asked hoping the punishment for not doing the dare was better. "The punishment is to kiss Hiro so either way you have to kiss Hiro." Laughed Jack 'Darn!' I thought. "Um what?" said Hiro "Vanellope has to kiss you, Hiro!" said Rancis

I walked over to Hiro and got really close. Then, I kissed him passionately. He blushed and kissed back. We kept kissing until we had to stop for air. "Um, thank you for that… Um, display…" said Rancis "OTP! OTP! GUYS YOU NEED TO BE DATING!" shouted M.K.

"WAY TO KISS YOUR CRUSH!" shouted Jack and Taffyta at the same time. I looked at Hiro, and he looked at me with those adorable brown eyes. He hugged me. "Will you be my date to Tadashi's wedding?" he whispered in my ear "Yes!" I whispered back

Aunt Cass walked in, and saw everyone. "Hello Hiro, Vanellope, M.K., Jack, Rancis, and Taffyta." Hiro opened his mouth to speak. "And I know Vanellope is your girlfriend." She said "After all, your love life, is my Soap Opera." Then she walked upstairs.

"We should have another sleepover! Our last one was 4 months ago." said Hiro, then he ran upstairs and asked his aunt. "Sure. Just don't wreck the house." Aunt Cass said "Guys we can have a sleepover!" said Hiro "YAY!" I shouted

"Okay, then we need to get ready." Said Rancis "How about 7:00?" asked Hiro "okay." Said Jack "Sure." Said M.K.

HIRO'S POV (I promise Tadashi's is soon!)

It was finally 7:00, when everyone came through the door. "We're back!" says Taffyta. I had made everyone Mac and Cheese, with my robot of course. "Guys I made Mac and Cheese!" I say "Yay!" says Vanellope "So prank war?" she asks "Sure, but after dinner. First eat the Mac and Cheese."

"Rancis I triple dog dare ya to kiss Taffyta!" I say "What?" he asks "kiss her." Says Vanellope smiling Rancis leans next to him and kisses Taffyta. "OTP!" Vanellope shouts "they're so cute! I ship it!" says M.K. "eh." Says Jack

They kiss and don't stop. "Ok teams for the Prank War are Team 1: Taffyta, Rancis, and M.K. and Team 2: is Me, Vanellope, and Jack." I say "Oh fudge how long are they gonna kiss for? Rancis your worse than Tadashi!" says Vanellope

They finally stop kissing. "What did you say?" Rancis asks "Just go in the guest room with M.K." I sighed "Come on Hiro, Jack, Let's go!" Vanellope says. We go upstairs to my room "Guys I got to go to the bathroom." Says Jack. He walks to the bathroom.

 **A VERY SHORT TADASHI POV! YAY!**

I walked out of my bed room to check on Hiro. "Come on please! It'll be useful and fun!" I heard Vanellope say "Fine…" says Hiro I hear the bed creaking. "HAHA! CAUGHT YOU!" I open the door and shout. I was expecting something different from what I saw.

"Caught us doing what? Building a fort?" Said Hiro. They were in their pajama's building a fort out of pillows and blankets. "I thought you were doing something else…" I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "What?… Oh! YOU PERV!" said Vanellope

"Tadashi you know we weren't doing that! Besides if we were Jack would've walked in on us." Said Hiro "Super pervy bro's! Better than Super Mario Bro's!" Vanellope says sarcastically. "What's going on?" asks Jack from the hallway. "All the Hamada's are being pervs." Vanellope says

"Hey! I'm not a perv what would you think if you hear a bed creak?" I ask "Good point. But still people only do that if they're in fanfictions or they are you." Says Vanellope. "I know what you did bro. you're loud. Jack didn't you hear them?" Hiro asks

"Yeah guys. Keep it down when you do that crap." Says Jack "Fine we'll be quiet when we make our YouTube videos." (I got you! I know you people thought I meant something else! Sorry. XD)

 **VANELLOPE'S POV**

Tadashi is a perv. It's a fact of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Tadashi is a perv. Tadashi left to go make more YouTube videos with Elsa. "Your bro is a perv." I say "Yeah I know right?" Hiro says "He really is. I thought you were joking Vanellope." Says Jack "I've got an idea but it involves both of you." Says Jack…

"I am not doing this shiz." I say "Please! I promise we'll win!" says Jack "Fine…" says Hiro "so as soon as we hear footsteps we start." I say. Jack keeps watch at the door.

20 minutes later, M.K. walks down the hall armed with a bucket of ice water. "They're coming! Start it!" whispers Jack, then he hides behind baymax. As M.K. walks into the room, I start kissing Hiro on the bed. (I promise it's not a lemon.)

"Um, what?" asks M.K. Hiro starts tongue kissing me. "High hormone level warning." Says Baymax "GROSS!" says M.K., and when we don't stop she leaves. As soon as she leaves, I stop kissing Hiro. "Okay, guys how did you kiss for 5 minutes straight?" asks Jack "You breathe outta your nose, duh!" I say

M.K. walks back into the room. "I surrender that was the grossest thing ever." She says "Okay now for sleeping areas. Jack, Rancis, and I sleep here and You, M.K., and Taffyta sleep in the guest room." Hiro says.

 **A/N Yay! It's not done the next chapter (Tadashi's wedding), Will be the last! So yeah. No hate please, if you hated this story so far don't review and go eat pie or chicken or whatever the heck you like. Hope you enjoyed so far! `.~\\(-^.^-)/~.` ~ Bonnie-Chan**


End file.
